My Beloved Noona
by Esmeraldaisya
Summary: langsung baca aja ya Biar surprise :D
1. Chapter 1

~My Beloved Noona~

Main Cast:  
Cho Kyuhyun as namja Choi Minji as yeoja Familly Cast:  
Choi Jae Won (minji's dad)  
Kwon Jungri (Minji's mom)  
Cho Ahra (kyuhyun's sister)  
Choi Seunghun (Minji's brother)  
Cho youngwan (kyuhyun's dad)  
Kim Hana (kyuhyun's mother)  
Yg lainnya akan datang seiring alur

"Eomma!" Seorang anak kecil lari menuju ibunya yg sedang menangis tersedu "eomma! Hiks hiks" Anak itu menubruk tubuh sang ibu dan memeluknya "minji.." yah minji lah nama anak itu "aku mohon, kembalikan sertifikat rumah ini, aku mendapatkan rumah ini dengan susah payah jaewon-ah, rumah ini akan aku wariskan pada minji, dan seunghun anakku, anakmu juga. Aku mohon jaewon-ah hiks hiks~" yah jaewon ayah minji itu adalah seorang penjudi dan pemabuk. Jungri, ibu minji pun terpaksa menikah dengan jaewon demi membayar hutang hutang ayah dan ibunya dulu yg sekarang telah tiada "aah! Diam kau! Kau tahu aku hampir gila kalah 3 juta won dari si brengsek itu! Ahh kau sama sekali tidak membantu!" Jaewon yg sedang dalam keadaan mabuk itu pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kedua wanita yg sedang menangis tersedu sedu itu.

Esok hari 'BRAK BRAK' "tunggu sebentar! Siapa yg menggebrak pintu dipagi hari seperti ini? Ah tubuhku sakit semua" Jungri menghampiri pintu sambil meregangkan otot2nya "anyeonghaseyo nyonya, kami datang hanya untuk memberi tahu bahwa kau keluargamu harus meninggalkan rumah ini sekarang juga" jelas pria bersetelan jas hitam tersebut "mwo?! Aku? Ini rumahku aku tidak akan melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari rumah ini sedikitpun" jungri berkacak dan mendorong dua pria tersebut keluar "tapi suami anda telah menyerahkan sertifikat asli rumah ini karena dia kalah taruhan dengan bos kami" jelas salah satu dari dua org itu "jaewon-ah! Kau gila! Apa yg kau lakukan?! Hiks hiks" jungri melepas tangisnya "kami permisi" setelah kata itu keluar dari mulut dua org itu, jungri langsung berlari memasuki rumahnya "jaewon-ah keparat kau! Keluar! Hiks hiks"

"Eomma~~" suara dua anak kecil itu bersamaan dari balik lemari tempat mereka bersembunyi, minji dan seunghun "minji, seunghun.. kemarilah nak" dua anak itu pun menghampiri ibunya "uljima chagiya. Sekarang, ayo cepat kalian kemasi pakaian kalian. Kita akan berlibur ke rumah halmoni dan haraboji." Ucap sang ibu pada kedua anaknya "eomma kenapa menangis?" Tanya seunghu sembari mengusap wajah ibunya "ah? Eomma tidak menangis chagi. diluar tadi anginnya sangat besar. Mata eomma kemasukan debu. Sudahlah, tidak apa apa. Sekarang cepat berkemas" ucap jungri bangkit dari duduknya membawa anak2nya ke kamar mereka.

Memang benar jungri membawa mereka ke rumah orang tuanya. Tapi dia berbohong soal liburan itu karna sebenarnya mereka akan tjnggal disini sementara mereka belum menemukan tempat tinggal baru. Jungri bekerja sebagai karyawan hotel bintang 5 yg setiap harinya pulang larut. Kini mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya rumah org tua jungri. Rumah itu terlihat sangat tua dan rapuh karena sudah lama tidak di tempati, semenjak 2 tahun lalu org tua jungri meninggal jungri tidak pernah mengunjungi tempat itu lagi. "Eomma rumahnya kotor sekali" keluh seunghun sambil memeluk tangan ibunya "seunghun, kita bisa bersihkan ini. Lebih baik kita bantu eomma" ucap minji dengan semangatnya. Jungri menangis dalam hatinya 'bahkan diusiamu yg masih sangat kecil kau bisa menerima semuanya dengan tegar walau kau tak tau apa apa. Ibu macam apa aku ini. Memalukan sekali. Aku harus kuat seperti minji' yah, memang sekarang ini usia minji masih 8 tahun, adiknya, seunghun 1 tahun lebih muda darinya.

Mereka telah selesai membersihkan rumah itu. Setidaknya terlihat sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya. "Hari ini eomma tidak akan memasak. karna kita sedang berlibur, maka kita akan makan diluar. Ayo!" Minji dan seunghunpun menurut saja. Mereka pergi ke restoran kecil di pinggir jalan tapi ketika hendak menyebrang seunghun lari dan membuatnya hampir tertabrak mobil. Semuanya berteriak, untunglah seunghun hanya hampir tertabrak "sang pemilik mobilpun keluar dan menghampiri seunghun "kau tidak apa apa kan nak?" Tanya pemilik mobil itu khawatir "seunghun!" Teriak jungri panik dan spontan memeluk seunghun. "Jungri" cicit pemilik mobil itu, jungri pun menengok "youngwan" mereka memasang ekspresi kaget

Sekarang mereka sedang duduk di restoran tadi, berbincang selagi anak2nya sedang menikmati makanannya "kenapa kau bisa disini?" Jungri pun menangis mendengar pertanyaan youngwan yg merupakan sahabatnya dari kecil "jaewon, jaewon suka berjudi dan pada akhirnya dia kalah dan menyerahkan sertifikat rumah kami. Lalu dia pergi entah kemana hiks hiks" jungri menjelaskan sambil menahan tangisnya.  
"Sudahlah, sudah. Rumahmu sudah tidak ada jadi sekarang kau tinggal dimana?" Ucap youngwan mengalihkan fokusnya "utk sementara ini, aku menempati rumah eomma. Tapi entah sampai kapan" youngwan hanya menatapnya prihatin "yasudah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kalian ikut ke rumahku. Aku yakin hana juga merindukanmu, dia tidak punya teman bicara dirumah, yah kecuali putra putri kami" jungri menengadah "huuft, iya aku juga merindukan hana. Terakhir aku bertemu dengannya ketika ahra masih bayi. Kau bilang apa? Putra putri?" Jungri terkejut mengingat perkataan youngwan "iya, dua tahun setelah ah ra lahir, hana kembali mengandung dan melahirkan anak laki laki. Namanya cho kyuhyun" jelas youngwan panjang lebar "benarkah? Baiklah, bawa aku kesana" jungri tersenyum. Mereka menyelesaikan makannya kemudian pergi ke rumah youngwan.

"Appa pulang" ucap youngwan anggaplah sebagai salam "appa..." sorak kedua anaknya kemudian diikuti kim hana istrinya "oh siapa ini? Jungri?" Hana kaget melihat org yg tidak asing baginya itu "hana-ah! Bogosipda" hana mendengarnya berlari kecil dan langsung memeluk jungri "jungri-ah! Nado bogoshipda, kau kenapa bisa disini? Kau membawa anak2mu? Aigoo neomu kyeopta, tapi dimana jaewon?" Tanya hana sambil mengelus kepala seunghun dan minji "sudahlah, hana kita bicarakan di ruang tengah saja. Dan, ahra, kyuhyun kalian ajak minji dan seunghun bermain bersama arrachi?" Perintah youngwan pada kedua anaknya "arra appa" "annyeong choneun ahra imnida" "kyuhyun imnida" mereka saling berjabat tangan dan memperkenalkan diri masing masing. Kemudian bermain bersama.

Disisi lain ketiga org dewasa itu sedang membicarakan sesuatu yg penting diiringi isak tangis salah satu nya, jungri yg membuat hana ikut menangis karena prihatin "kau tidak punya tempat tinggal kan? Lebih baik kau tinggal disini saja. Kau sudah kuanggap eonni ku sendiri. Aku juga selalu merasa kesepian dan tidak punya teman disini. Kau bisa menemaniku disini, kau mau kan?" Pinta hana pada jungri yg dinalas senyum oleh jungri "mianhae hana-ah. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian, aku tidak ingin menjadi beban, bahkan untuk datang kesinipun sebenarnya aku sangat malu, dengan keadaanku yg seperti ini. Aku bisa tinggal di rumah eomma sementara aku mencari uang dan menyewa apartmen kecil nanti" hana menolak penolakan jungri itu "tidak, kau sama sekali tidak membebani kami. Justru aku senang kau dan anak2mu datang kemari, aku sangat senang. Lihatlah, bahkan bukan hanya aku, tapi anak anakku dan anak anakmu juga. Ini demi anak anakmu kan?" Hana berusaha membujuk jungri agar mau tinggal bersamanya "baiklah, ini demi anak anakku" dan akhirnya jungri menerima tawaran hana. esok harinya jungri pergi ke rumah org tuanya diantar oleh hana untuk mengambil pakaian2nya yg masih tertinggal untuk dipindahkan ke rumah hana.

*6 months later

saat itu kyuhyun dan seunghun sedang bermain di taman seberang rumahnya. Mereka sudah pulang terlebih dahulu dari sekolahnya "kyuhyun-ah! Itu noona, noona sudah pulang! Ayo kita kesana" saking senangnya, seunghun berlari dan tidak melihat kejalanan, saat itu sebuah mobil van melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan ahra yg melihatnya pun langsung berlari menhampiri seunghun "seunghun awas!" Dan akhirnya 'BRUK!' mereka berdua tertabrak dan tidak sadarkan diri saat itu juga. Kyuhyun dan minji sangat kaget, kejadian memilukan itu terjadi didepan matanya, melibatkan org2 yg amat mereka kasihi "ahra!/seunghun" Teriak hana dan jungri bersamaan. Mereka berlari menghampiri tubuh yg tak berdaya itu, ternyata mereka tewas seketika itu juga di tempat itu membuat hana dan jungri menangis histeris, membuat kyuhyun dan minji terpaku ditempatnya "noona/seunghun" cicit mereka bersamaan.

#perkebumian Semuanya menangisi kepergian dua anak manis itu "eomma.." cicit minji memilukan "chagiyaa hiks hiks" balas jungri memeluk minji "eomma, bukankah seharusnya aku yg ada dibawah situ bukan ahra" ucap minji yg sangat polos itu menyayat hati setiap org yg mendengarnya "sst! Jangan berbicara seperti itu sayang, ini sudah takdir dari tuhan" minji pun menangis dipelukan eommanya.

Esok harinya, terlihat kyuhyun sedang duduk sendiri di gazebo botanical garden nya dan minji pun menghampiri kyuhyun "Kyuhyun-ah!" Kyuhyun yg merasa namanya disebutpun menengok ke sumber suara "kau jangan bersedih lagi ya. Tadi pagi aku juga menangis sepertimu, apa kau mendengarnya. Eomma bilang tangisanku sangat keras. Tapi eomma bilang kepergian ahra dan seunghun itu adalah kehendak tuhan, tuhan menyayang mereka jadi tuhan ingin cepat memiliki mereka" jelas minji dengan wajah imutnya "benarkah begitu?" Tanya kyuhyun yg tak kalah innocent "tentu saja. Aku tidak akan pernah berbohong padamu. Jadi kau jgn bersedih lagi ya? Oh, kau boleh menganggapku sebagai noonamu" ucap minji dengan senyum manisnya "benarkah? Baiklah kalu begitu, kau noonaku sekarang" kedua anak manis itu saling berpelukan.

*8 years later

"Noona! naege gidaryeojyo!" Teriak kyuhyun menuruni tangga. Mereka duduk di meja makan "noona aku bilang kan tunggu kau malah meninggalkanku" oceh kyuhyun terlihat marah "YA! kyuhyun-ah aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Kau tidak lihat aku masih disini." Kyuhyun baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk kembali beradu argumen dengan minji tapi langsung dihentikan oleh hana "YA! kalian! Jangan membuat keributan saat sarapan pagi begini!" Keduanya langsung diam dan menunduk "mianhae eomma" setelahnya suasana sarapan pagi pun menjadi hening dan khidmat. Setelah selesai kyuhyun dan minji langsung bergegas berangkat ke sekolah.

"Noona, belajar yg semangat ya!" Pesan kyuhyun pada minji sambil mengepalkan dua tangannya menyemangati "aku hanya mau belajar biasa kyuhyun, bukan mau bertanding" minji menggeleng maklum "yasudahlah, aku ke kelas duluan. Annyeong kyuhyun-ah" pamit minji pada kyuhyun, yang dibalas teriakan "SARANGHAE NOONA!" yg membuat semua org yg ada disitu menoleh ke arahnya "nado saengi-ah" minji hanya membalasnya pelan dengan senyuman manisnya.

Dikelas kyuhyun hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan PSP silver pemberian noonanya karna kebetulan jam ini guru mata pelajarannya tidak dapat hadir "hey kyuhyun-ah" kyuhyun tidak menggubris perkataan temannya itu "YAA! Kyuhyun-ah!" Temannya pun naik pitam dan membentaknya "ssshh APA?!" kyuhyun yg tidak ingin terlihat kalah pun membalasnya "sooji menitipkan salam padaku untukmu" jelas changmin temannya itu "baiklah, katakan padanya aku sudah menerima salamnya" ucap kyuhyun sarkatis "kau tega sekali, kau tahu dia itu geng primadona sekolah ini. Harusnya kau bangga, disaat semua lelaki mengejarnya dia malah mendekatimu" ledek changmin hanya mengindik dan melipat tangannya di dada "heuh kau ini. Dengar ya, aku tidak tahu siapa itu sooji. Dan! Bagiku primadona itu hanya minji noona, noonaku! Tidak ada yg lain" tegas kyuhyun sambil mengetuk2an jarinya di meja changmin "ayolah kyu, kau mau sampai kapan menguntit noonamu terus? Lagipula aku dengar gosip jonghyun hyung sedang dekat dengan noonamu, mungkin saja dia menyukai noona mu, apalagi dia sekelas kan dengan minji noona" kyuhyun yg sedari tadi memainkan PSP nya dengan tenang langsung terlonjak kaget mendengar ucapan temannya itu "MWO?! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!" Kyuhyun melangkah pergi dari tempatnya "YAA! Kyuhyun-ah! Kau mau kemana?!" Changmin berteriak panik akan sikap kyuhyun itu "hah, anak itu kan memang gila. Biarkan saja lah" tapi setelah sadar akan sesuatu changmin mengurungkan niatnya utk mengejar kyuhyun.

Ternyata kyuhyun pergi ke kelas noona nya dan beruntungnya di kelasnya itu sedang tidak ada pelajaran karena dia sendiri melihat han seonsaengnim baru saja keluar dari kelas noonanya itu "permisi" satu kata kyuhyun itu mampu mengalihkan perhatian semua org yg ada didalam kelas itu sampai satu murid laki2 memecah kecanggungan itu "oh, kau siapa? Ada apa datang kemari" murid laki2 yg merupakan ketua kelas itu menanyakan perihal apa yg membawa kyuhyun datang ke kelasnya dengan nada ala senior "mianhae hyung-nim, aku cho kyuhyun, aku ingin bertemu noona ku, minji noona" jelas kyuhyun pada jungshin ketua kelas itu "ooh, minji.." "ada apa ini?" belum selesai jungshin bicara minji datang mengagetkan mereka "noona" sapa kyuhyun seperti biasanya "kyuhyun-ah ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya minji masih diambang pintu, kyuhyun bukannya menjawab malah memberi senyuman yg mengisyaratkan menyuruh teman laki2 yg bersama noona nya itu untuk pergi, org itu pun mengerti dan langsung berpamitan "eeum, sepertinya ada pembicaraan penting. Kalau begitu aku masuk duluan nde minji-ah" Minji yg mendengarnya tersenyum "arra, gomawo sudah membantuku jonghyun-ah" jonghyun tersenyum membalasnya "cheonma" lalu masuk ke kelas. "Nah kyuhyun-ah ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya minji to the point "hah, tidak ada apa2. Aku hanya merindukanmu" ucap kyuhyun manja "hah?! kau itu, baru 1 setengah jam yg lalu kau melihatku secepat itu kau sudah merindukanku lagi, yasudah ayo duduk disana" ajak minji agar mereka duduk di bemper depan kelas minji "aah, sebenarnya bukan merindukanmu, aku hanya bosan dikelas sendirian, kau darimana tadi? Kenapa kau bersama laki2 itu?" Tanya kyuhyun yg sedikit tergesa2 meminta jawaban minji "euuh, aku disuruh han sonsaengnim untuk membawakan berkas2 ujian, laki2 itu namanya lee jonghyun, dia temanku. Dia membantuku membawa berkas2 itu ke ruang arsip" jawab minji santai, mendengar itu hati kyuhyun terasa sedikit lega. Dia sangat mempercayai noona nya itu dibanding siapapun karna minji tidak pernah berbohong padanya dan dia selalu menepati janji kecilnya dulu. "Noona, kau jangan terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu dengannya, apa kau menyukainya? Jonghyun hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun lesu sambil menyandarkan kepalanya manja di bahu minji "ah? Kau baru melihat aku bersamanya satu kali lalu kau menyimpulkan aku menyukainya begitu?!" Tanya minji ketus, kyuhyun langsung bangun dari sandaran nyamannya itu "bukan begitu. Aku hanya bertanya noona. Karna aku lihat, dia tampan dan juga baik padamu" jelas kyuhyun santai, lalu dia melanjutkan ucapannya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya, lagi di bahu minji "tapi walaupun begitu aku tetap tidak suka kau berhubungan dengannya!" Tegas kyuhyun yg terdengar serius "kyuhyun-ah aku tidak berhubungan dengan jonghyun atau dengan siapapun. Yah dia memang tampan, baik, dan pintar tapi dia hanya temanku. Posisimu dihatiku yg paling unggul. Kau tahu noona sangat menyayangimu lebih dari apapun" jelas minji sambil mengelus elus kepala kyuhyun "aku tahu itu" kyuhyun menggenggam tangan noonanya "itu kau tahu, jadi jangan bersikap seperti itu lagi pada teman2ku arraseo?!" Lanjut minji meyakinkan kyuhyun yg hanya mendapat anggukan dari kyuhyun "noona, kau tahu? Tadi ada yg menitipkan salam untukku. Temanku, changmin bilang namanya sooji. Dia salah satu geng primadona sekolah ini? Apa kau mengenalnya? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu" ucap kyuhyun sambil memainkan tangan minji yg sedang digenggamnya, "benarkah? Yah, aku tahu sooji, dia memang yah sedikit lebih cantik, dariku haha aku bercanda, dia memang cantik" jawab minji dengan menyelipkan candaan diantara kata2 itu "uh? Tidak noona, kau memang benar. Bagiku, Hanya ada 3 org yg paling cantik didunia ini" jelas kyuhyun sambil menatap teduh pada minji, minji menyernyit mendengarnya "aih? Siapa mereka? Kau tidak pernah menceritakan padaku, aku kan noonamu!" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan minji dan kembali menyamankan posisi sandarannya "ah, noona kau itu. 3 org itu adalah Kau noonaku yg paling terbaik, eommaku, dan jungri eomma. Dan menurutku, hanya kau primadona bagiku noona" minji hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, dia memaklumi tingkah kyuhyun yg selama ini selalu bermanja2 padanya, bahkan dia tidak masalah saat ini org2 yg berlalu lalang menatap aneh pada kedekatan mereka. Mereka memang terkenal sangat dekat sejak kyuhyun masuk sekolah itu. Org2 yg belum mengenalnya pasti selalu mengira bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih membuat para lelaki dan wanita disekolah itu iri, tapi mereka hanyalah sepasang kakak dan adik. Tiba tiba seseorang datang, jonghyun tepatnya "minji-ah, mau ke kantin bersamaku?" Tawar jonghyun pada minji, tidak lupa dia juga tersenyum pada kyuhyun tapi kyuhyun tetap acuh padanya walau dia tahu jonghyun adalah lelaki yg sangat baik "baiklah, ayo. Eum, Kyuhyun-ah, sekarang kau mau kembali kekelas utk mengencani PSPmu lagi atau ikut aku dan jonghyun ke kantin?" Tawar minji pada kyuhyun yg tentu saja kyuhyun mengangguk, dia tidak akan rela melihat noonanya bersama lelaki lain. Dia selalu berpikiran bahwa jika sampai noona nya memiliki kekasih, perhatian dan kasih sayang noonanya akan terbagi dengan kekasihnya itu. Dan kyuhyun tidak mau itu terjadi, jadi dia selalu ingin berada di dekat minji dan menempelinya kemana2. Saat berjalan bertigapun kyuhyun selalu menggenggam tangan minji, jonghyun yg melihatnya hanya tersenyum memakluminya, walau jonghyun menyukai minji tapi dia tidak pernah marah melihat kyuhyun bersama minji karna sebelumnya minji telah menceritakan apa yg menimpa mereka hingga membuat kyuhyun seperti itu padanya dan jonghyun bisa memakluminya. sekarang mereka telah sampai di kantin dan tentunya dia duduk di tengah tengah minji dan jonghyun. "Cho kyuhyun itu sangat tampan, tapi sayang dia selalu bergelayut pada noonanya itu, seperti anak kecil" pasti kata2 itu terdengar dari mulut para gadis gadis penggemar kyuhyun itu ketika melihat kedekatan minji dan kyuhyun.

"Minji-ah kau pulang dengan kyuhyun lagi?" Tanya jonghyun ketika bel pulang berbunyi "sepertinya begitu" hanya jawaban singkat minji berikan sambil membereskan alat2 sekolahnya. Dari luar kyuhyun sudah terlihat menyahut nyahut "noona ayo pulang" ajak kyuhyun sambil menggandeng tangan minji yah, layaknya sepasang kekasih "cho kyuhyun!" Langkah mereka terhenti ketika seseorang memanggil nama kyuhyun dan org itu adalah hong seonsaengnim, guru matematika kyuhyun "selamat siang saem, ada apa saem memanggilku?" Tanya kyuhyun to the point "tolong kau bantu aku memeriksa hasil test teman temanmu, aku tidak akan sempat kalau harus memeriksanya sendiri" kyuhyun bingung harus menjawab apa, dia tidak ingin imagenya terlihat jelek didepan gurunya itu, tapi dia juga tidak ingin membiarkan minji pulang sendirian "kyuhyun-ah lebih baik kau membantu hong seonsaengnim, kau tenang saja, noona bisa pulang sendiri" yah itulah minji, sangat bijaksana, dia selalu menginginkan semua yg terbaik utk kyuhyun "baiklah saem, mari" mereka pun pergi dari hadapan minji dan jonghyun.

"Minji-ah, ayo! aku akan mengantarmu pulang" ucap jonghyun mengamit tangan minji "tidak perlu jonghyun-ah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri" minji menolak dan berusaha melepaskan tautan tangan mereka tapi jonghyun tidak gentar "aku bukan laki laki gila yg akan membiarkan kau pulang sendirian dan membiarkan para preman di luar mengganggumu" minji yg mendengarnya merasa heran dan aneh tapi akhirnya dia mengizinkan jonghyun mengantarnya pulang.

Ditengah perjalanan, tiba2 turun hujan deras membuat mereka berhenti sebentar untuk berteduh. Minji memang tidak kuat dingin, dia terlihat menggigil, jonghyun yg melihatnya langsung melepas jaket kulitnya dan memakaikannya. Lalu mereka menunggu sampai hujan reda.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah minji, yah walaupun dengan keadaan basah kuyup. "Aku pulang" anggaplah ucapan minji itu sebagai salam, kyuhyun yg mendengar suara noona nya itu langsung turun ke lantai bawah menghampiri noonanya "noona! Kau darimana saja? Astaga! Kau basah kuyup! Yaa! Hyung kau membawa noonaku kemana?!" Omel kyuhyun tidak jelas "kyuhyun-ah! Jonghyun hanya mengantarku tapi kami terjebak hujan di jalan dan kami..." belum sempat minji menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba2 kedatangan hana menginterupsi mereka "aigoo, minji-ah! Kau kenapa bisa basah kuyup begitu? Oh kau membawa temanmu? Cepat mandi dgn air hangat dan kenakan baju hangat. Kau juga nak...() -eomma kyuhyun tidak tahu nama jonghyun-"chonun Jonghyun imnida" jonghyun mengerti dan langsung memperkenalkan dirinya sambil memberi salam dgn sopan "ah baiklah, jonghyun kau bersihkan dirimu di kamar kyuhyun, kyuhyun kau pinjamkan bajumu padanya" perintah hana pada jonghyun dan kyuhyun, yg tentu saja mereka tidak menolak.

Setelah selesai membersihkan dan menghangatkan tubuh mereka, mereka makan malam bersama, kebetulan hari ini ayah kyuhyun sudah pulang dari kantor.  
"Anak muda, siapa namamu?" Tanya youngwan pada jonghyun, mereka masih duduk santai menunggu makanan datang "ah, chonun jonghyun imnida ahjussi" dia menganggukkan kepalanya memberi salam perkenalan "oh, apa kau kekasih minji?" Kyuhyun yg mendengarnya merasa kesal dan menyambar pertanyaan yg harusnya dijawab jonghyun "Appa! Dia bukan kekasih minji noona! Dia hanya teman sekelasnya!" Sergah kyuhyun sedikit meninggikan suaranya membuat hana kesal akan sikap anaknya itu "kyuhyun-ah! Perhatikan bicaramu. Kau tidak sopan sekali!" "nde, benar apa yg dikatakan kyuhyun" tambah jonghyun sambil tersenyum. Makanan pun datang, mereka memulai acara makan malamnya.

Setelah makan malam, jonghyun berpamitan pulang karna kebetulan hujan juga sudah reda, bahkan sudah tidak hujan lagi. Minji mengantar jonghyun sampai teras luar.

Saat memasuki rumahnya lagi minji terlihat limbung saat berjalan, wajahnya pucat dan saat kyuhyun akan menghampirinya, minji pingsan. "Noona!" Beruntung kyuhyun cepat tanggap menangkap minji jadi tubuh minji tidak sampai menyentuh lantai, semua yg ada disana panik dan menghampiri minji. "Kyuhyun-ah ayo cepat bawa minji ke kamar" Kyuhyun langsung menggendong minji ke kamarnya. "Noona kau kenapa? Tubuhmu panas, kau demam? Pasti karna kehujanan tadi. Aiish, tunggu noona aku akan membawakan air es utkmu" bahkan diantara semua org yg ada disitu, termasuk jungri ibu minji, kyuhyunlah yg paling panik sampai berlarian ke dapur "bahkan aku kalah dengan kyuhyun soal anakku sendiri" keluh jungri menyesal "jangan pernah berfikir begitu jungri-ah" ucap hana merangkulnya memberikan support. Beberapa menit kemudian kyuhyun kembali dgn membawa wadah berisi air es dan handuk kecil utk mengompres dahi minji yg panas. Org2 dewasa itu mempercayakan minji pada kyuhyun dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di kamar itu.

Saat di living room mereka berbincang sedikit "hana-ah, apa kau tidak berpikir mereka terlalu dekat? Maksudku kyuhyun dan minji" tanya jungri pada hana yg sedang melihat2 majalah fashion miliknya "iya, aku juga berpikir begitu. Aku dan youngwan pernah menbicarakan ini. Tapi bagi kami, tidak ada masalah. Biarkan saja" ucap hana dengan santainya "hum, yasudah aku mau ke kamar minji dulu utk melihat keadaannya" jungri berniat menengok minji di kamarnya,

minji's room

Kyuhyun sedang menelpon temannya, changmin utk menanyakan sesuatu "changmin-ah, kau tahu apa cara yg paling manjur untuk menurunkan panas demam?" 'Memangnya siapa yg terkena demam?' Org yg berbicara di seberang sana malah balik bertanya "minji noona terkena demam, aku sudah mengompresnya tapi panasnya belum turun juga" jelas kyuhyun dgn nada khawatir 'oh, mudah saja. Kau cium saja minji noona' entah darimana asalnya ide bodoh itu keluar dari mulut changmin, kyuhyun yg mendengarnya langsung menutup telponnya dan mempercayai ucapan changmin lalu melakukan apa yg changmin instruksikan, kyuhyun mencium bibir minji lama sambil berkata dalam hati 'kau harus sembuh noona' saat kyuhyun sedang mencium minji, tiba2 jungri datang dan melihat semuanya melihat kyuhyun mencium minji tapi dia tidak berniat menghampiri mereka melainkan kembali meninggalkan kamar itu, dia terlihat sangat shock, ya dia menang sangat kaget melihat pemandangan yg tidak wajar itu. Dia kembali ke living room. Saat menuruni tangga youngwan dan hana mencium gelagat aneh dari jungri "jungri-ah, wae geuraeyo?" Tanya youngwan khawatir melihat wajah shock jungri "youngwan, hana..." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hana-ah, youngwan-ah, sepertinya aku dan minji akan pindah ke jepang" ucap jungri dengan tatapan yg kosong menerawang. Youngwan dan hana yg mendengarnya tentu saja kaget bukan main karena keputusan mendadaknya setelah kembali dari kamar minji "jungri-ah? Kau bercanda" sergah hana dengan nada mencicit "aku serius hana, youngwan. Aku rasa kami sudah sangat banyak merepotkan kalian. Sekarang hidup ku sudah jauh lebih baik, aku bisa menghidupi diriku dan minji, aku tidak mungkin terus berpangku tangan pada kalian. Setelah minji lulus, kami akan meninggalkan korea." Jelas jungri dgn wajah yg datar tanpa ekspresi, hana yg mendengarnya langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan meluapkan kekesalannya "kau jangan gila. Kau tahu kan bagaimana hidup kyuhyun sangat bergantung pada minji, kyuhyun bisa saja hidup tanpa aku dan youngwan, tapi tidak tanpa minji. Bagaimana jadinya kyuhyun tanpa minji?" Hana berkata tanpa henti saking emosi, bukan karena dia benci tapi karena dia tidak ingin kehilangan mereka, apalagi dia sangat menyayangi kyuhyun "sudahlah yeobo. Jaga emosimu, kita bisa bicarakan baik baik. Jungri kau duduklah" ucap youngwan menenangkan hana sambil membimbing hana utk duduk kembali "maafkan atas keputusanku ini youngwan-ah, hana-ah. Aku tahu bagaimana ketergantungan kyuhyun terhadap minji. Percayalah, aku juga menyayangi kyuhyun seperti anakku sendiri. Justru aku ingin kyuhyun berubah. Aku ingin dia bisa hidup mandiri. Yah aku tahu mungkin dia tidak bisa terima di awal, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu aku yakin dia akan lupa dengan sendirinya" jelas jungri dengan tenang walau hatinya sangat gencar sekarang "aku tidak yakin akan kyuhyun" sangkal hana, tapi jungri terus meyakinkan mereka dan pada akhirnya mereka menyetujuinya walau dengan sangat berat hati.

minji's room

Minji mulai membuka matanya dari tidurnya yg tidak mengenakkan itu, dia merasa ada yg aneh dan menengok ke arah yg ia curigai dan menemukan kyuhyun sedang tidur sambil memeluknya "ooh, kyuhyun-ah! Ireona! Aku tidak bisa bergerak, kenapa kau memelukku seerat itu? Kyuhyun-ah ireona!" Sahut minji sambil menepuk nepuk lengan kyuhyun dan pada akhirnya kyuhyun pun bangun karena dia bukan mayat yg tidak mendengar suara teriakan lemah minji "noona! Kau sudah sadar?!" Kyuhyun kaget langsung menatap lekat lekat manik mata minji "Eoh? Wae geuraeyo?" Tanya minji parau sambil berusaha mendudukan dirinya dan dibantu oleh kyuhyun "pelan pelan noona. Tadi kau pingsan, kau tidak ingat?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil membetulkan posisi bantal penyangga minji "eoh? Iya benar. Kepala ku sangat pening" minji tersadar kalau ia baru saja bangun dari pingsan setelah merasakan kepalanya pusing dan memijitnya sendiri "noona, kau harus makan. Tunggu disini, aku akan mengambilkan makanan untukmu!" Pamit kyuhyun dan 'chu' tanpa disangka dia mencium bibir minji singkat. Minji yg mendapat perlakuan seperti itu sudah jelas kaget dan tak dapat berkata apa2. Tapi, di pihak lain, seolah tidak merasa bersalah, kyuhyun dengan tanpa dosanya pergi ke dapur meninggalkan minji yg sedang terpaku "anak itu! Apa apaan dia?!" Gerutu minji sambil mengusap bibirnya kasar "apa ini bisa dikatakan ciuman pertamaku? Oh tidak tidak! Tentu saja bukan! Dia kan adikku. Tapi tetap saja itu tidak wajar! Tapi mungkin ada pengecualian untuk kami. Aaarrgh! Dia! Sekarang kenapa jadi menyebalkan sekali?!" Minji terus menggerutu sampai kyuhyun datang dari balik pintu membawa nampan dengan bubur hangat dan air putih juga susu hangat diatasnya. "Kemarilah, kau harus makan" karena keadaan minji masih lemah, jadilah kyuhyun yg menyuapi minji. Selama itu, tidak ada kata2 yg keluar dari mulut mereka lagi.

*3 days later dinning room

Kyuhyun berjalan santai menuruni tangga sambil merapikan bajunya tapi saat melihat minji sudah ada di meja makan dia langsung berlari menuruni tangga. "Noona, kau sudah rapi. Kau bangun Pagi2 sekali tapi tidak kenapa tidak membangunkanku?." Minji yg tidak terlalu menggubris perkataan kyuhyun yg bisa dibilang sapaan dipagi hari itu tetap melanjutkan makannya dan beberapa saat kemudian minji selesai mendahului semuanya, saat itu ada pesan masuk padanya yg mengatakan

'From: Jonghyun

Minji-ah aku sudah di depan rumahmu'

Setelah membaca pesan singkat itu minji langsung berpamitan pada eomma dan appanya berangkat sekolah "eommadeul, appa aku berangkat sekarang, kyu aku berangkat duluan" kyuhyun yg melihatnya sebenarnya ingin langsung protes tapi mengingat dimulutnya masih ada makanan, kalau dia marah marah pasti makanan dimulutnya akan berhamburan keluar dan itu sangat menjijikan, kyuhyun pun menelan makanan nya terburu buru karna ingin mengejar minji tapi sayang minji sudah hilang dari pandangannya dengan cepat, kyuhyun pun kembali ke ruang makan dengan uring uringan "aaarrrrghh! Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia meninggalku?!" Gerutu kyuhyun sambil menarik kursi makannya dengan kasar dan duduk dengan,menbanting tubuhnya ke kursi "sudahlah kyuhyun-ah. Noonamu itu akan menghadapi ujian hari ini. Jadi dia harus berangkat pagi utk mempersiapkan segalanya" ucap jungri menenangkan kyuhyun "tapi kan eomma, kalau berangkat dengan mobil kan akan lebih cepat sampai. Dan sikap noona sekarang berbeda semenjak dia sakit kemarin. Apa sakitnya itu merubah pikirannya?! Huufft" desah kyuhyun lemas "huh? Memang apa yg berbeda dari minji. Eomma lihat dia seperti biasa" kini giliran hana yg angkat bicara "dia pergi ke sekolah meninggalkanku, belakangan ini dia seperti tidak suka aku dekat dekat dengannya, biasanya setiap pagi noona yg selalu membangunkanku menggedor2 pintu dan masuk kamarku. Tapi noona tidak pernah melakukannya lagi akhir2 ini" ucap kyuhyun yg melirih membuat org2 dewasa disitu iba "mungkin dia terlalu sibuk memikirkan ujiannya chagiya. Kau tenang saja, noonamu tidak akan pernah lari darimu" ucap jungri menenangkan kyuhyun "noona minji kan akan ada ujian, kenapa dia memilih berangkat sendiri. Kalau menggunakan bus kan pasti akan lama" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengaduk2 makanannya "noonamu berangkat bersama temannya" jelas jungri singkat "temannya? Teman yg mana? Seingatku tidak ada teman yg dekat dengan minji noona di daerah sini" jungri hanya tersenyum tapi hana langsung menyambar pertanyaan kyuhyun itu "tentu saja tidak punya teman yg dekat dengannya karna setiap saat kau selalu menempelinya membuatnya tidak punya kesempatan memiliki teman lain" ucap hana yg terdengar meledek kyuhyun, hana memang suka menggoda kyuhyun "eomma, noona saja tidak pernah marah aku selalu menempelinya. Kenapa eomma rumit sekali sih?!" Gerutu kyuhyun pada hana "sudahlah! Kalian sangat tidak berkelas mengacaukan makan pagi yg harusnya indah. Kyuhyun-ah, noonamu berangkat dengan temannya yg datang basah kuyup itu" ucap jungri, kyuhyun memelototkan matanya "apa? Maksud eomma jonghyun hyung?" Jungri yg tadinya ingin menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya menahannya sebentar lalu berkata "mungkin, entahlah eomma tidak ingat namanya" lalu melanjutkan makannya lagi. "Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!" kyuhyun langsung bergegas berangkat sekolah. Org2 itu menganga mendapati sikap kyuhyun "hah, sepertinya aku tidak akan menunggu kyuhyun memperkenalkan wanita lain padaku" ucap hana memandang lurus kedepan.

school

Sesampainya di sekolah kyuhyun berlari berniat menemui minji, tapi ketika sampai di depan pintu, pintunya sudah menutup dan suasana didalam pun hening menandakan ujian sudah dimulai. Akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali ke kelasnya dengan wajah yang sangat kacau. 2 jam berlalu, kyuhyun yakin ujian minji telah selesai, diapun kembali ke kelas minji utk menemui minji lagi, tapi lagi lagi, kali ini kyuhyun mendapati kelas itu hanya tersisa beberapa org2 yg sedang mengobrolkan tentang ujian mereka "permisi. Hyungdeul, apa kalian melihat minji noona?" Tanya kyuhyun pada mereka "oh, minji ya? Tadi dia pulang bersama jonghyun, mereka bilang ingin belajar bersama. Tapi aku tidak tahu kemana mereka pergi." Tukas salah satu teman sekelas minji "apa? Pergi dengan jonghyun? Jonghyun hyung maksudku. Hanya berdua?" Kyuhyun sangat kesal dapat dilihat dari ekspresinya, matanya yg menajam, dahinya yg mengkerut "sepertinya begitu" balas org tadi, bukannya berterimakasih kyuhyun malah langsung pergi berlari dengan keadaan yg marah, sepertinya. Di tengah jalan dia terus mencoba menghubungi minji tapi hasilnya selalu nihil. Dia pulang dengan keadaan uring uringan, masuk menggebrak pintu, menutup pintu dengan kasar, berlari menaiki tangga, dan membanting pintu kamarnya, jungri hana dan youngwan yg melihatnya merasa heran dan memutuskan menemui kyuhyun ke kamarnya.

Di kamar itu, mereka melihat kyuhyun sedang tidur menelungkup melesakkan wajahnya ke bantalnya, hanna yg melihatnya khawatir dan langsung menghampiri putra tercintanya itu "chagiya~. Wae geuraeyo" tanya hanna lembut pada kyuhyun, tapi kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa merubah posisinya "oh ayolah jangan begini. Kau kan bukan anak kecil lagi. Apa yg terjadi? ceritakan pada eomma" kyuhyun pun luluh dan akhirnya bangkit memeluk hana sambil menangis "eomma~" mereka yg menyaksikannya bingung, ingin tertawa tapi juga iba "huum? wae geuraeyo chagiya?" Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya "eomma~ noona... akhir2 sikap nya berbeda sekali. Tadi pagi dia meninggalkanku berangkat sekolah, di sekolah aku sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan noona, pulangnya dia malah pergi dengan jonghyun hyung, jangankan mengajakku, memberitahu dia akan pergi dgn jonghyun hyung pun tidak. Aku benci noona!" Ucap kyuhyun ditengah meluncurnya air maa dipinya kembali memeluk hana, jungri menghampiri mereka berdua dan mengusap ngusap kepala kyuhyun "haah? eomma tahu kau tidak akan pernah bisa membenci noonamu, tapi kyuhyun-ah, mulai sekarang kau harus terbiasa hidup tanpa noonamu jangan terus bergantung padanya. Kau kan hebat, kau bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri, eomma percaya itu" ucap jungri, kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik menghadap jungri "apa maksud eomma?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan matanya yg sendu yg membuat siapapun yg melihatnya akan merasa iba.  
"Mulai sekarang, kau harus terbiasa melakukan apapun tanpa noonamu, karna tidak lama lagi, setelah noona mu lulus kami akan pindah ke jepang, dan minji sudah menyetujuinya" bagai diserang badai, perasaan kyuhyun kacau balau. "AKU BENCI EOMMA!" Setelah mengucapkan itu kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar pedahal saat itu sedang hujan deras, mereka berlari mengikuti kyuhyun, tapi sayang energi mereka tidak dapat menandingi energi kyuhyun yg masih muda dan sedang dilanda emosi.

*flash back on

Jungri berjalan menuju kamar minji dengan wajah yg sulit diartikan, 'TOK TOK TOK!' dia mengetuk pintu dengan sopan walaupun itu kamar anaknya sendiri karna dia sangat menjunjung tinggi kesopanan "masuk" tukas minji singkat "minji..." suara jungri yg memanggil minji dengan lirih "eomma, wae geuraeyo?" Tanya minji sambil menyimpan buku yg tengah ia baca ke meja nakas, jungri duduk di sisi ranjang minji "minji, setelah kau lulus nanti, kita, kita akan pindah ke jepang" minji melotot mendengarnya "waeyo? Kenapa harus pindah? Aku suka disini eomma. Dan bagaimana dengan kyuhyun? Aku yakin dia akan kacau tanpa aku, kenapa kita harus pindah eomma?!" Tanya minji beruntun dengan nada yg sedikit ditinggikan "tenanglah sayang, eomma tahu, sangat tahu kau senang disini sejak dulu. Tapi sekarang kau sudah besar, kalian sudah besar. Eomma memahami saat kalian kecil dulu kalian sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, melakukan apapun bersama, tapi sekarang harus sudah berubah. Harusnya, remaja seperti Kalian tidak lagi berlaku seperti anak kecil yg manja. Tapi kenyataannya, kyuhyun sangat bergantung padamu, usianya sekarang sudah 15 tahun tapi kelakuannya padamu masih seperti dulu saat usianya 6 tahun. Eomma menyayangi kalian, kau dan kyuhyun. Eomma ingin kyuhyun hidup mandiri dia sudah seharusnya berpikir dewasa. Ini demi kebaikan kalian sayang, kau dan juga kyuhyun" jelas jungri panjang lebar, minji mendengarkannya sambil menangis. Dia menarik nafas ,panjang lalu kemudian memutuskan sesuatu "baiklah, aku ikut eomma. Setelah aku lulus, kita pindah ke jepang. Setelah aku lulus" ucap minji parau. Sejak hari itu minji menjaga jarak dengan kyuhyun, dan mulai menjauhinya perlahan

*flashback off

Kyuhyun berlari menerobos hujan dan dinginnya kota seoul hanya dengan t-shirt panjang, celana training dan sandal rumahan. Saat sampai di perempatan jalan, dia tidak melihat ada sepeda motor yg melaju kencang dan akhirnya 'BRAK!' Sepeda motorr itu mampu menumbangkan tubuhnya.

Hospital

setelah kejadian itu tidak lama kemudian org tua kyuhyun datang dan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit. Beruntung keadaannya tidak terlalu parah.  
Kyuhyun sudah sadar dari pingsannya dan dia melihat minji sedang tidur sambil menggenggam tangannya. Dalam hatinya kyuhyun ingin sekali berteriak dan memeluk noonanya itu tapi mengingat apa yg dikatakan jungri beberapa waktu lalu. Kyuhyun membuang niatan itu dan menarik tangannya dengan kasar dari genggaman minji dan membuat minji terbangun "uh? Kyuhyun-ah,kau sudah sadar? Oh syukurlah" minji tercekat, menangis bahagia dan hendak memeluk kyuhyun, tapi kyuhyun langsung menepisnya, mendorong minji. Minji sangat shock mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari kyuhyun. "KAU TIDAK USAH BERPURA2 BAIK PADAKU KALAU SEBENARNYA KAU TAK INGIN. KAU TIDAK USAH MENANGIS SEOLAH TAKUT AKU PERGI TAPI KENYATAANNYA KAU YG AKAN PERGI! SEKARANG AKU MINTA KAU PERGI DARI SINI!" minji sangat shock mendapati kyuhyun membentaknya dan berucap serta berlaku kasar padanya "kyu...~ kyuhyun-ah. Kau. Kau kenapa? Kau memintaku pergi?" Ucap minji ditengah mengalirnya air matanya, yg tadinya menangis bahagia karna kyuhyun sadar, dan sekarang menjadi menangis sedih karna perlakuan kyuhyun "eh? TIDAK AKU MINTA PUN KAU TETAP AKAN PERGI MENINGGALKANKU KAN?! JADI TIDAK ADA BEDANYA AKU MEMINTAMU ATAU TIDAK PADA AKHIRNYA KAU TETAP AKAN PERGI!" Kyuhyun membentaknya lagi, "kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Aku tidak pernah berniat meninggalkanmu..." ucap minji sangat lirih "heh? omong kosong! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? AKU TAHU SEMUANYA! Kau dan jungri ahjumma akan pergi ke jepang dan meninggalkanku disini, aku tahu itu! Apa alasanmu utk menangis?! Tidak usah menangis dihadapanku!" Bentak kyuhyun lagi, bahkan dia menyebut nama jungri dengan embel2 ahjumma, bukan eomma. minji menangis sesegukan tapi tiba2 dia balas membentak kyuhyun "KAU PIKIR ITU KEINGINANKU?! KAU PIKIR KENAPA AKU MELAKUKANNYA?! HIDUPKU ADALAH DIRIMU! AKU MELAKUKANNYA KARNA KAU, SADARLAH KYUHYUN-AH! BERAPA USIAMU SEKARANG?! TAPI SAAT BERSAMAKU KAU SELALU BERTINGKAH SEPERTI ANAK KECIL MEMBUAT ORG2 YG MELIHATMU MERASA JENGAH! BAHKAN KAU BERANI MENGAMBIL CIUMAN PERTAMAKU! AKU PERGI DEMI DIRIMU! AKU INGIN HIDUPMU LEBIH BAIK! DAN TADI BEBERAPA WAKTU YG LALU SETELAH KEJADIAN INI, AKU SADAR KAU TIDAK BISA HIDUP TANPA AKU DAN AKU BERPIKIR UNTUK MENGURUNGAN NIATANKU UNTUK PERGI! TAPI SETELAH MENDAPATI PERLAKUANMU PADAKU MEMBUAT AKU MUAK! KAU INGIN AKU PERGI?! BAIKLAH AKU AKAN PERGI! DAN TAK AKAN PERNAH KEMBALI. KAU TENANG SAJA! SELAMAT TINGGAL!" Kata itu seolah finish. Minji keluar dari ruangan itu dan segera disusul kyuhyun, dia mencopot dengan kasar jarum infus ditangannya "NOONA! GIDARYEO" kyuhyun lari mengejar minji yg berlari menjauhi dia. Kyuhyun terus berlari sekuat tenaga sampai berhasil menarik tangan minji dan membuat minji berbalik kedalam pelukannya. "Noona, jebal gajima.." Mereka menjadi sorotan org2 disekitar. Minji berusaha mendorong kyuhyun "lepaskan!" Tapi kyuhyun malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya "noona, sungguh aku sangat menyesal akan perkataanku tadi. Aku mengatakannya karna aku benci menghadapi kenyataan kau akan pergi meninggalkan, aku tidak mau kau meninggalkanku, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu noona" minji pasrah dalam pelukan kyuhyun, setelah dirasa tidak ada perlawanan lagi dari minji, kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya saat itu pula jonghyun datang dan menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka "minji-ah..!" Sahut jonghyun dari kejauhan, minji yg merasa namanya dipanggil menengokkan wajahnya ke arah suara begitupun kyuhyun, jonghyun menghampiri mereka "kyuhyun-ah, kau kenapa disini? Bukankah kau masih sakit? Kembalilah ke kamarmu dan istirahatlah" tutur jonghyun disertai senyum manisnya. "Dan membiarkanmu mendekati noonaku begitu? Heh, tidak akan." Ucap kyuhyun sarkatis menarik minji ke belakang tubuhnya "aku tau kau orang baik, dulu aku juga menghormatimu, tapi saat kau mulai mendekati noonaku, aku tidak suka! Sangat tidak suka!" Lanjut kyuhyun tegas, jonghyun hanya diam tidak mengerti apa yg terjadi "kyuhyun-ah, aku ingin bicara berdua dengan jonghyun. Kau kembalilah ke kamarmu, nanti aku menyusul" pinta minji dengan sangat lembut "tidak, kau bicaralah saja disini. Aku akan menunggu." Ucap kyuhyun kukuh sambil mlipat tangannya di dada "kyuhyun-ah, aku hanya ingin berbicara berdua sebentar dengannya, kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan terus menemanimu. Kau kembalilah, sebelum aku berubah pikiran" ucap minji yg terdengar seperti ancaman bagi kyuhyun, kyuhyun yg takut akan perkataan minji itu segera berlalu kembali ke kamarnya, dan minji pun menghampiri jonghyun yg melihat kepergian kyuhyun "jonghyun-ah. Kondisi kyuhyun sekarang sedang tidak baik. Kau lihat sendiri tadi Dia sangat sensitif, aku mohon kau jangan menemuiku dulu untuk sementara waktu. Aku takut kyuhyun akan berbuat yg tidak tidak lagi" minji berujar dengan mata yg memohon membuat jonghyun iba, dia tahu minji pasti sedang tertekan sekarang, dan setidaknya dia ingin menjadi teman yg baik untuk minji sehingga dia mengabulkan permintaan minji. Dia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu pulang. Minji balas tersenyum dan berbalik menuju kamar kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yg sedang memainkan gamenya mempause game nya ketika menyadari minji datang "Noona? Sudah selesai?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil menyimpan PSP nya ke meja nakas. "Huum. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Tanya minji mengusap kepala kyuhyun "jauh lebih baik sejak kau kembali padaku noona" ujar kyuhyun dengan mata yg teduh. "Noona, naiklah, aku ingin memelukmu." Pinta kyuhyun minji hanya tersenyum kemudian berkata "memeluknya nanti saja, sekarang kau tidurlah dulu" seru minji sambil merapikan bantal bantal di ranjang pasien itu "noona~aku ingin tidur sambil memelukmu, berbaringlah disisiku~" rengek kyuhyun manja, minji tidak bisa berbuat apa2, dia tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan kyuhyun, bahkan saat kyuhyun menyuruhnya pergi pun, dia melakukannya "baiklah, tapi kau harus tidur ya!" Seru minji sambil menaiki ranjang kyuhyun, kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum menang, dia langsung memeluk minji "noona~" lirih kyuhyun "huh?" Anggaplah itu sebagai pertanyaan apa dari minji "mianhae~" lirih kyuhyun lagi "untuk?" Kali ini minji bertanya dengan benar "tadi aku sudah membentakmu. Percayalah, aku tidak pernah marah ataupun membencimu, aku hanya benci kepergianmu" tutur kyuhyun dengan nada yg seakan2 menyesal "aku mengerti, aku memaafkanmu, sekarang tidurlah" ucap minji sambil mengusap rambut kyuhyun "noona~" seru kyuhyun lagi "apa lagi hum?" Tanya minji yg sepertinya jengah menunggu kyuhyun yg tidak kunjung tidur "jangan2 dekat2 dengan joghyun hyung lagi. aku tidak suka kau dekat2 dgn jonghyun hyung. Terlebih saat kau lebih memilih dia daripada aku, aku benci. Cukup aku laki2 yg boleh dekat denganmu" ucap kyuhyun dengan nada merajuk "eh? Kyuhyun-ah, dia itu temanku. Bahkan guru2 menjadikan kami partner kerja dalam hal apapun, aku tidak bisa kalau harus menjauhinya. Tapi bukan berarti aku memilih dia daripada kau. Kau tetap menjadi org nomor satu dihatiku" minji menjelaskannya seperti sedang membaca dongeng pengantar tidur, mengatakan 'nomor satu' hati kyuhyun girang bukan main. Dia tersenyum bahagia mendengar itu "tapi kau juga jangan menutup dirimu kepada orang lain. Bergaulah dengan mereka saat waktu istirahat disekolah. Setiap waktu kau selalu menghabiskan waktu denganku. Kalau begitu terus keadaannya. Bagaimana kau akan punya kekasih? Kau itu sangat tampan juga cerdas, aku yakin semua wanita menyukaimu" ucap minji sambil mengusap wajah kyuhyun "noona~kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Kenapa kau mengungkit tentang kekasih? Apa kau menyukai jonghyun hyung dan berniat menjadi kekasihnya?" Raut wajah kyuhyun berubah sedih seketika itu juga. "Ah? Anniyo. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, aku takut tidak ada wanita yg mau mendekatimu karna melihat kau terus bersamaku. Ini sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan jonghyun" tutur minji sambil tersenyum lembut "aku tidak pernah mengharapkan wanita2 itu. Memilikimu disisiku saja aku sudah bahagia. Aku tidak mau wanita lain menjadi kekasihku." Minji yg heran mendengar pernyataan minji itu mendongakkan kepalanya "apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun tersenyum "bukan apa apa. Maksudku, bergonta ganti pacar itu bukan typeku hehe" kyuhyun memamerkan senyum 5 jarinya. Tanpa sadar beberapa org mengintip mereka dari balik pintu.  
"Hana-ya, youngwan ah. Aku tetap akan pergi ke jepang walau tanpa minji, lusa aku akan menerima tiket pesananku dan besoknya aku langsung pergi ke jepang. Aku titip minji pada kalian ya" tutur jungri sambil tersenyum "baiklah, aku mendukungmu. Semoga kau sukses disana" ucap hana sambil memeluk minji. Setelah selesai, dan menenangkan dirinya, jungri, hana dan youngwan masuk ke kamar rawat kyuhyun "kyuhyun-ah~ minji-ya kau sedang apa sayang?" sahut hana pada mereka berdua "eomma~ kyuhyun memintaku menemaninya tidur tapi sampai sekarang dia tidak kunjung tidur" jelas minji pada org2 itu "noona~. Eomma, entahlah aku tidak bisa tidur jgn paksa aku utk tidur lagi" minji hendak turun dari ranjang rawat itu karna dia merasa tidak sopan org tua datang dia malah tiduran di ranjang. Tapi kyuhyun dengan cekatan menahan minji "noona, kau tetap harus menemaniku disini!" Minji menghela nafas kemudian menuruti keinginan kyuhyun dan bersandar di dinding belakang ranjangnya, dengan seenak hatinya kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya di bahu minji hampir mengenai dada minji. Minji tercekat dan langsung membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Kyuhyun-ah! Yg benar kalau kau ingin bersandar di bahuku saja!" Gertak minji pada kyuhyun. kyuhyun yg merasa melakukan kesalahan, dia hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya kemudian berkata "hehe mianhae" lalu menyandarkan kembali kepalanya di bahu minji.  
"Kyuhyun-ah, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang. Apa yg kau rasakan?" Tanya jungri pada kyuhyun sambil mengusap kaki kyuhyun (?), kyuhyun tersenyum dan menjawab "jauh lebih baik setelah noona kembali padaku. Yg aku rasakan saat ini~… Aku merasa senang sekali" jawab kyuhyun dengan wajah yg sumringah kelewat batas, semua yg mendapati kyuhyun seperti itu ikut tersenyum Minji juga mengelus rambut kyuhyun. "syukurlah kalau begitu. Kyuhyun-ah, minji-ah lusa eomma akan pergi ke jepang, eomma akan tinggal disana" kyuhyun yg mendengar itu merengut dan langsung menggenggam tangan minji erat mengisyaratkan dia tidak mengizinkan minji pergi, jungri yg melihat raut kekhawatiran kyuhyun, ia tersenyum "kau tenang saja, eomma akan pergi sendiri. Minji akan tetap disini. Tapi kau harus menjaganya baik2, kalau eomma tahu kau membuat noonamu bersedih sampai menangis eomma akan membawa minji ikut serta ke jepang" kyuhyun yg mendengar ucapan jungri yg baginya seperti sebuah ancaman membuat kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari sandarannya "aku berjanji aku akan selalu menjaga noona, aku tidak akan pernah membuatnya bersedih. Aku berjanji eomma, jangan bawa noonaku~" pinta kyuhyun sambil merengek seperti anak kecil. Semuanya hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai responnya.

*2 days later 4 orang itu mengantarkan kepergian jungri ke bandara, dipagi yg cerah ini wajah kyuhyun sama cerahnya, dia tak hentinya melukis senyum seraya terus menggenggam tangan minji. Sementara minji? Oh ayolah, tentu dia merasa sedih dan tak segan menunjukan ekspresi sedihnya itu. Sesampainya di tempat pemeriksaan bahkan minji masih menekuk wajahnya, meminta jungri untuk tetap tinggal. Tapi usahanya percuma. Di sisinya kyuhyun terus menenangkan minji dengan meremas lembut tangan minji sampai akhirnya minji bisa menerima kepergian eommanya. Setelah jungri memasuki pesawat. Mereka segera pergi meninggalkan bandara.

Sesampainya di rumah minji masih setia dengan wajah malasnya, dia langsung pergi kekamarnya utk merebahkan tubuhnya yg terasa lelah. Kyuhyun memasuki kamar minji berniat bermanja2 pada noonanya itu "Noona~" sapa kyuhyun sambil memeluk minji di ranjangnya, "wae? Kyu aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat, aku mohon biarkan aku sendiri dulu" ucap minji tanpa mau membalikan wajahnya sekedar hanya utk melihat kyuhyun. Tapi kyuhyun tak gencar, dia masih setia dengan posisinya sampai membuat minji jengah "kyu!" Ucap minji dengan sedikit penekanan di intonasinya, "noona~" sahut kyuhyun lembut "kau tahu kan jungri eomma hanya pindah, dia tidak meninggalkanmu. Aku yakin Beberapa bulan lagi dia akan kembali utk menengokmu, kau jangan bersedih lagi. Disini ada aku, eomma dan juga appa. Kami semua menyayangimu. Bahkan aku sangat sangat menyayangimu. aku akan selalu ada utkmu aku berjanji dengan nama PSPku" minji setia dalam posisinya mendengarkan apa yg kyuhyun katakan, tapi begitu mendengar sesuatu yg melenceng dari keseriusan pembicaraannya itu, dia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kyuhyun "PSP? Kenapa PSP?" Tanya minji sambil mengerjap2kan matanya "tentu saja. kalau aku berjanji padamu, aku akan menggunakan nama PSPku, dan kalau aku berjanji pada org lain aku akan menggunakan namamu." Minji mengerutkan dahinya, "kau ini bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti" kyuhyun membetulkan posisi tidurnya, benar benar menghadap wajah minji agar pandangan nya jelas, "maksudku, kau itu org yg paling penting dalam hidupku, jadi kalau aku berjanji pada org lain aku berjanji dengan namamu agar aku tak mengingkarinya. Tapi jika aku berjanji padamu, mana mungkin aku berjanji dengan namamu, jadi aku berjanji padamu dengan nama PSPku, sesuatu yg penting di hidupku setelah dirimu, PSP pemberian ahra noona di hari ulang tahunku tepat 2 bulan sebelum kecelakaan itu, dia membelinya dengan mengumpulkan uang jajan dari eomma dan appa selama 1 bulan." Kyuhyun menjelaskan panjang lebar sampai matanya tiba2 berkaca2 saat dia menjelaskan soal PSPnya, minji yg melihatnya jelas saja iba "maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud mengingatkanmu dengan peristiwa itu, dan noonamu" ucap minji sambil menunduk memasang wajah bersalah dengan mata sayunya, kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengusap pipi minji lembut "kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Kesalahanmu hanya jika kau lebih memilih org lain daripada aku, itu kesalahan besar" minji tersenyum dan mengusap kepala kyuhyun "aku tidak akan memilih orang lain selain dirimu, yah, sekarang. Tapi ceritanya akan berbeda saat aku sudah menikah nanti. Tentu aku akan memilih suami dan anak2ku wlee" ucap minji sambil menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit bercanda. Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan minji dari kepalanya dan menggenggamnya serta menatap minji tajam, minji yg melihat gelagat aneh kyuhyun, dia merasa takut, takut telah menyakiti hati kyuhyun karna ekspresi kyuhyun yg sangat aneh, minji menundukkan kepalanya "tetap saja kau akan memilihku, karna kau hanya boleh menikah denganku, hanya aku yg boleh menjadi suamimu, bukan lelaki lain. hanya anakku yg boleh kau lahirkan, bukan anak dari lelaki lain"...

~TO BE CONTINUE~ 


End file.
